Sometimes in Order to Win You Have to Lose First
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Chloe decides to give some comfort to an old friend after he lost the elections. (one shot)


**Description:** Chloe decides to give some comfort to an old friend after he lost the elections.

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything

* * *

Chloe stood there, in the Talon, watching the crowd cheering.

They had every reason to. Jonathan Kent had just won the elections and become the state senator.

Only for some reason she wasn't happy. If there was a winner, there was always a loser.

Chloe found herself nostalgic. There was nothing between her and Lex Luthor anymore, if so they even became enemies. He'd changed so much. She could say he'd stepped to the bad side.

But they'd had their moments. Two years back, when she'd been testifying against his father in court, when he'd saved her life while placing her in a second safe house. When the whole world had thought of her as dead.

Lex Luthor had saved her life. Even if people thought it was only because she was of use to him, she knew it wasn't the reason or, at least, not the only one. She'd genuinely felt back then that he'd wanted to be her friend. After all, he hadn't had many. There had been Clark, but now even he turned his back on Lex. Leaving him all alone.

She didn't know why she was thinking about that man out of a sudden. He should be her enemy. But what kind of a crime was it when he'd only wanted to help? It'd all backfired, but Lex had tried to protect the humankind against the aliens. He'd had no way of knowing where the real threat would come from.

Then, there was the Clark investigation, but again, Clark had been lying to him for years. Chloe, herself, had been bothered by that. Only she'd found the truth out just in time. Who knew what she would've done if she hadn't known. She couldn't really blame Lex from that part, too.

And now he was the town pariah. Shunned and hated. He just lost the elections. The Smallvillians clearly didn't want him to represent them.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Lana got to her and her voice finally woke Chloe up from that reverie.

"Wha… oh, yeah, yeah, I am," she quickly said. "I… I need to be somewhere."

"Where?" Lana frowned. "The celebration's here. Where else would you like to be?"

"It's… it's a thing I need to do," Chloe tried to get rid of her.

Lana got engaged to Clark that day and then, his father won. Why Chloe wouldn't want to stay and celebrate?

Only none of this wasn't about her. It wasn't for her. It was for the Kents.

And she suddenly felt left out, just like Lex did. Left out when the perfect Kent-Lang couple was finally together for life. When Lana finally knew Clark's secret.

Chloe needed to get out of there, because there was no place for her anymore.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Chloe?" Lex asked when she entered his study in the mansion.

"What are _you _doing hanging out here alone, drinking?" she retorted, eyeing him worryingly. "Lex, those elections were really so much important to you?" she asked. "It's not worth it."

"Well, for once I tried to do something good. I thought I could make a difference, you know… I thought I could change my image, stop being my father's son, but no… they didn't even give me a chance. It was all about Jonathan Kent. I was lost the moment he ran for it. I could kill it, you know, I could release some incriminating evidence against him, but… I decided not to. I wanted to win fair and square," he sighed heavily and gulped down the rest of his scotch, "how stupid of me."

"No, it's actually… amazing that you didn't do it, Lex," Chloe found herself saying and came closer to him. "Please, just put that bottle down," she told him when he picked it up with the intention to pour himself another round.

"Why do you care? Why are you even here?" he asked again, looking at her closely. "Tell me why, Chloe?" he nudged when he didn't get any answer.

She met his blue-gray eyes and said, "The time you were protecting me, visiting me in my safe house… you didn't have to, but still, you kept doing it. We were friends, Lex. I know we were. What exactly happened from there? Why aren't we anymore? Are we… enemies?"

He chuckled and drunk more anyway.

"I never considered you my enemy although I had to be the most careful around you. You're a brilliant reporter."

"Am I?" she found herself smiling for a reason she didn't even know.

And he smiled, too.

"So, you suddenly got nostalgic? Today? Why aren't you at the Talon? I'm sure you'll have more fun out there."

"Well, I'm not. If you haven't heard by now… Lana's marrying Clark."

"Oh, really?" Lex was genuinely surprised. "She just said yes?"

"I guess so."

"After all that lies he sold her? Or maybe he finally had the guts to tell her the truth?"

"I don't know. I just know… they're happy. They're all happy and… together."

"And you don't fit into that picture anymore," Lex guessed .

She just sighed and shrugged.

"I see… well, you always have me," he chuckled again and spread his arms. "Lame joke, hah?"

"Considering we haven't been talking to each other for ages? Yeah."

"Come on, things couldn't have possibly gone that bad that you were forced to hang out with me."

"I don't exactly know why I thought of you. I felt…"

"Don't say that," he warned her.

"What?"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. I'll be fine. I'll just drink tonight and tomorrow I'll be fine."

"Besides a major hangover," she noticed sarcastically.

"Well, alcohol never had such a bad influence on me. When I was a teenager, yes, but as I grew older, I became more and more immune to it."

"Is that because of your increased count of white blood cells or you just drink so much every day?"

"You know the answer well," he said. "Meteor shower caused me my hair and for what? For a perfect health."

"Well, you're not a girl, so I wouldn't worry so much about that," Chloe said honestly and he looked at her with an ambiguous expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well… it's not like you… I mean, you're very handsome without… you know, hair. And you're healthy. It's better to be bald than have asthma, right?"

"Maybe," he laughed and suddenly the sound of it became delicious to her ears. "At least I can function properly. I can't imagine myself going through everything I've been with asthma."

"Yeah, you'd be dead on that deserted island."

"No, I'd be dead the first time someone kidnapped me. Without an inhaler…"

"Yeah… so, you see? You're better off your hair."

"How did you do that?" he suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Made me feel so much better. It reminds me… it reminds me of that times we spent together in the safe house. You were right, we really were friends."

"We still can be. You can still do some good in this world. You don't have to follow in your father's footsteps, Lex," she said.

"Ah, and we're back to the start. Evil mastermind that always ends up doing bad when all he wanted was to do something right."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," he rebuked and turned his back on her, then grabbed a clean glass and pour some more scotch.

"Stop that!" Chloe raised her voice and took the glass away from him before his hand took a hold on it.

"Hey!"

"You will not be sitting around here, being miserable! You want to do something right? Start right now! With LuthorCorp! With some charity… I don't know, you can figure something out! There's plenty of possibilities for someone like you!"

"You mean rich and powerful?" Lex snorted and faced her again. "Give me back my scotch."

"No!" she said firmly and spilled the liquid on the nearest plant.

"You know it's fake, do you?" Lex chuckled again.

"Of course it is!" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why would you keep an alive one anyway? It's better to just put something dead here, something that's made out of plastic, so it would look good! Do you know that alive plants produce oxygen and clear the air? You need it when you work."

"I have windows."

"That is so not the point! Don't you laugh at me, Lex Luthor!" she huffed and folded her arms on her chest.

"You're so adorable when you do that," he said while coming closer to her until there were only inches apart.

"Yeah, right," she snorted and reached her hand to push him away, but somehow ended up placing it on his chest. It felt nice beneath her fingers. It was hard and was raising as Lex's breathing accelerated. Wait… was she…

She didn't even complete her thinking process when his lips came crashing down on her.

Suddenly, she was lit on fire. She forgot where she was and who she was with. She just cupped his face and brought him closer to gain more access to that delicious lips…

It was when she felt his tongue slipping inside her mouth and his hand squeezing her butt, she woke up.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed and pushed him away. "You're drunk!"

"Not drunk enough to not know what I'm doing," he said.

She could just stare at him with her eyes widely opened. She was breathing heavily, just like he was, as she tried to process what just happened. And how it affected her.

There was no doubt that she wanted him.

Her hands wandered up to her mouth as she touched it and looked at him in awe.

"I'm sorry," Lex suddenly said. "You're right. I shouldn't have. I am drunk. I'm sorry."

"It's ok…" Chloe found herself saying.

Then her legs led her to the door and she just… left…

* * *

The following week she just couldn't get him off her mind. It was crazy. It was Lex. _The_ Lex. He'd kissed her and she'd… she'd liked it! How could she like it?!

And had she actually believed his words that he'd wanted to be a better man? Had she believed that he'd always wanted to do good and ended up doing the wrong thing?

"Chloe?"

But maybe he was serious. Maybe losing the elections was a turning point. Maybe he had to lose it in order to…

"Chloe!"

"Wh… what?!" She jumped in her seat and looked around.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Clark was sitting in front of her by one of the many tables in the Talon.

"Oh, yeah… yeah, I am," she said, still a little out of it.

Was she just daydreaming about Lex Luthor in the middle of the Talon? Why would she anyway? He hadn't called her or talked to her since that night he'd kissed her. It must've been caused by his intoxication with alcohol. Sure it'd been. Otherwise he would've never kissed her.

"You seem… a little weird and… secretive recently," Clark went on.

"I'm fine! Can't a person just dose off for a moment?... What about you and Lana? How are the wedding preparations going?"

"You're changing the topic."

"No, I'm not! I'm really curious."

"Is that why you ran off when Lana wanted you to come shopping for the wedding dress with her?"

"I… that's… I was… busy," Chloe finished clumsily.

"Uhm," Clark nodded, but didn't seem to be convinced. "What's really going on, Chloe? Just tell me."

She couldn't, could she?

* * *

Lex couldn't focus on his job.

He hadn't been able to for exactly one week. Since he'd kissed Chloe.

Why had that kiss affected him to much? He'd thought he would get passed it, but he didn't. She was constantly there, in his head, like a bug. And he hated that feeling.

The only way out of this situation was to actually talk to her. But wouldn't that make things only worse? He was afraid of himself, of what he might do on seeing her as he not only thought of her, he also had erotic dreams about her. And that hadn't happened to him since his adolescent days.

Normally, he would sleep with her and got it out of the way, but he didn't want to do that. She felt like she deserved something more than a casual fuck to release the tension.

What was happening to him? He clearly cared about somebody else but himself now…

* * *

It was eight pm when somebody knocked on her door.

She was surprised, because who could that be? Clark usually just burst in as always being in a rush. Lana would never come so late. And Chloe knew tonight they had dinner at the farm to celebrate. She was also invited, but refused to go. She would feel like a third wheel…

"Who is it?!" she asked before opening the door.

"It's… Lex," the unsure answer came.

She gasped.

Lex? What was he doing in her apartment? What did he want from her? Did he want to talk about what happened? But... it'd been a whole week, so why now?

She figured she would never find out if she didn't open the door, so she walked over to it and let him in.

"Hi," he said, feeling a little awkwardly as he stepped inside.

"Hi," she answered, because she really didn't know what to say.

He stopped in the middle of her living room, then turned to face her and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"So… why are you here?" she asked when she closed the door.

"We need to talk," he said, taking his hands off his pockets. He clearly didn't know what to do with them.

"Are you… nervous?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That is something new. Do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"You always do," he said to here astonishment. "And you always drive me crazy, but this time… Chloe, this time you're got under my skin. I can't…" he suddenly stopped, avoiding her eyes.

"What is it? Lex, tell me," she encouraged him and made a few steps towards him. "Lex, I need to know what you're thinking."

She couldn't believe she just said that. She couldn't believe she wanted him. Yet, that was true. Why else would she think of him so much? They knew each other well. They'd known each other for years, so there was no secrets. No room for getting to know the other one better. She'd already known everything there was to know about him and yet… she still wanted him. She genuinely believed he'd been honest with her that week ago when he'd said he'd wanted to make a difference. To finally do something good.

Lex didn't answer. He had no words to speak.

Instead, he just reached for her face and brought her closer.

His lips crashed against hers once more and they forgot all about awkwardness and fear immediately. They were just two bodies, two minds wanting to become one. They needed and desired each other.

His hands were in her hair, hers on his bald scalp, caressing it until he moaned into her mouth. She opened it for him and let him plunder it with his hot tongue.

Some strange, incoherent sound got out of her throat as she grabbed the lapels of his coat to bring him closer, but then she just pulled it off of him and the woolen fabric dropped to the floor.

Her hands were on his shirt, taking it off his pants and sliding under it, enjoying the smooth texture of his skin and the ripples of muscles she could feel.

In the same time Lex, while still devouring her lips, pulled on her shit. She got the idea so, for a moment, she stopped getting to know his chest and she raised her hands, so he could take it off.

Her shirt joined his coat and was soon followed by his dress shirt as she ripped it open. Few buttons hit the floor loosely, but they didn't care.

Lex grabbed her and raised up, twirling her around and placing on her kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling his already nudging erection against her jeans clothed core. The fabric was rough, but she could still feel him through it.

"Lex…" she said when she gasped for air.

"Chloe…" he answered, looking deep into her eyes.

Their faces an inch away and they just now realized what was happening.

"Chloe, If you don't…" he started, what took all his will power to say. He didn't want to stop. He didn't want her to push him away. He _needed_ her. Otherwise he would go crazy.

In answer she just kissed him again, licking a path along his bottom lip, what caused him to groan. That sound went straight to her core.

"Ah… I… need you, Lex," she said the words he was dying to hear.

He groaned again and lifted her up from the counter.

"Bed?" he asked, so she pointed the right direction.

Soon she was lying on it and he was taking off her jeans.

Then she sat up, scotched to the edge of the bed and started working on him.

Lex could just stand there, powerless over her. She had the reign now.

He couldn't believe that he'd never before thought of her in that way. She was gorgeous. So beautiful. And her body curvy, but still slim. She had the delicious figure he realized he'd been secretly craving while dating all those willowy brunettes.

Lex Luthor just now discovered what he really wanted.

And it was a petite, beautiful, sharp tongued blonde. He would never be bored with her, he knew that.

She finally freed his hard cock and looked at it like it was candy.

"Impressive," she said and it boosted his ego to a point when he couldn't think straight anymore.

He reached his hands to push her back on the bed, but she chose that moment to stroke him.

"God, Chloe…" he moaned and bucked into her hand.

She giggled.

"So you like it," she said with satisfaction and… licked him, then sucked on the head.

"God, you're killing me!" he rasped and, this time, successfully pushed her, so she landed on her back.

"Hey! I was having fun!" she said, clearly disappointed. "What kind of a man doesn't like a blow job?"

"I'd love one, especially from you, and that's the problem," he told her, getting to bed himself and hovering above her, supporting himself on his knees and elbows so he wouldn't crash her. "I wouldn't last very long and I want to come inside you."

Something shifted in her eyes as they were just lying there, face above face, lips almost touching.

"What?" Lex asked, fear evident in his voice. She wouldn't back out now, would she?

"I just… it came as a surprise, but…"

"But?" he nudged her, feeling more and more scared of what she would say.

"It feels right and I really do want this. I believe you can be a better person, because _you _want it for yourself, not to show off."

"So can we go back to business?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, yes, Lex, we can." She sent him a brilliant smile that soon disappeared as the ecstasy became evident on her face. All it took was for him to finger her clit. He wanted to check if she was wet, but she clearly loved his touch there, so he slid one of his fingers inside and then added another one.

"Oh, yes, Lex! Lex!" She came fast.

"Wow, and I didn't even try my best what is cunnilingus," Lex said with a chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me, I really need you," she said with a frown.

"I know, baby, I know. I need you, too. So bad…" He went down on her with his lips, working on her neck, then breast, sucked on her nipples.

"Lex… killing me…" she moaned and reached down, finally grasped his cock.

"Ah…" He stopped working on her and bucked into her hand.

"I knew you were too far gone. Can we just do it already?" she pleaded.

"As you wish, my lady," he said with another chuckle and kissed her while he lined up his cock and… "wait…" he stopped, "condom?" He couldn't believe he'd nearly forgot.

"I'd got that covered," she reassured him. "What? I'm not sleeping around, but I have… hormonal pro… you know what? That's none of your business. Just get going… if you're healthy, of course."

"Hey, don't insult me. I am a Luthor, I would never jeopardize a woman's health like that. Especially when I care about her deeply."

"You care about me deeply?"

He knew she would pick that one of all the things he said.

To avoid answering right now he just slid inside her.

She arched her back and groaned loudly.

"Oh, yes!"

"Too much?" he asked after he was almost all the way in. He could feel that she was tight, so deliciously tight… what was actually dangerous to him as he might've… no, he would sooner die than let go first.

"No… it's good… I want to feel you…"

"Good," he said and went all the way.

"Yes, Lex, that is… oh yes!" she kept her voice appreciation for him as he drove into her again and again.

As they were having sex, she, at some point, raised her legs and managed to hook them around his waist, which caused him to go even deeper. And nearly made him let go.

"God, Chloe, you're killing me!" he groaned and pushed even harder and faster.

"Yes, just like that!" she yelled, not caring that she might've not had enough time to reach her own peak.

Only she did. Just in time.

"Chloe, you need to come, love," he said, his voice strained, face contorted. And then he made the mistake and looked down on her breast, then on their joined bodies, he saw himself fucking her and that was too much. He started coming, against his own will.

But him calling her "love" did the trick and her channel clamped around him viciously.

"God, Lex! YES!" Chloe screamed.

"Yes, my love, come for me!.. Argh…"

In that moment they stopped screaming as they both came and had no strength left.

And they heard the front door closing.

Chloe froze.

"Oh god," she said. "Oh god! This isn't happening!"

"What?" Lex didn't understand as she suddenly pushed on his arms, so he reluctantly got off of her.

She took the sheet and covered herself and him.

"Chloe, what…"

And the bedroom door opened, showing off Clark and Lana.

They stood there, in utter shock.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Get out!" Chloe roared.

Lex was just lying there, one arm still wrapped around the blonde and he burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about, you idiot?!" Chloe snapped at him, too.

By that time both Clark and Lana were gone, the door shut again.

"Have you seen their faces? The pure, innocent and perfectly good Chloe Sullivan caught in bed with Clark Kent's arch nemesis?"

Chloe winced.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. You are not evil!"

She got out of bed and began putting her clothes back on. Where was her shirt… oh, in the living room. She picked something up from her wardrobe instead, then.

Lex watched her for a moment, but then, he also got up and put his pants on. There was no other option as his shirt was in the living room as well.

They both exited the bedroom, facing the angry couple.

"What were you thinking barging in like that?!" Chloe yelled at Clark and Lana. "I deserve some privacy!"

"You were screaming," Clark said, avoiding looking at her.

"Yes, from an entirely different reason you thought!"

"And… and it's Lex," Lana said. "He could've…"

"What? Force her?" Lex got angry now. "Is that what you wanted to say? You thought I would… god!"

"That is outrageous!" Chloe supported him. "Lex would never hurt me!"

"You don't know that!" Clark yelled back.

"Oh, yeah, because you know him so well! He is a _good man_, Clark! _Good!_"

"So why…"

"Enough," Lex said and picked up his shirt along with the coat. "I'm sorry, but I won't stay to keep listening to these accusations." He put it on and directed himself towards the door.

"Lex, wait!" Chloe got to him and stopped him by grabbing his shoulders and, therefore, forcing him to turn back to her.

"What, Chloe? What do you want me to say? I would never tell you to choose between me and them. They are your family, your life. You have a past with them that reaches a long way back, longer than with me. You can't just… I'm sorry. What happened back there, it was wonderful and it was real, but… how can it work?"

"It can," she said with feeling, completely ignoring Clark and Lana. "It can, Lex. I know it can. You called me your love back there, did you mean it?" she asked. Her cheeks flushed, hart beating fast as she waited for his answer, scared to death that it might be negative.

Lex locked his eyes with hers and was lost. He couldn't leave her. He wasn't able to. He didn't know how it happened that they suddenly had all those feelings, but he knew they were real because he'd never before in his life felt like that.

"Yes. I meant it," he said with such intensity in his eyes that could make a person dizzy.

Chloe certainly was by now.

"Then I'm coming with you," she said and grabbed her jacket.

"What? Chloe!" Lana started again. "Think about what you're doing! You can't just… this isn't right!"

"We came here tonight to make sure you're alright, because you were so absent lately and that's what it was all about? _Him?!_" Clark followed.

"How dare you, Clark?" Chloe suddenly asked. "You are _not_ the friend I had. You're... different somehow. What happened?"

"I realized what kind of a person Lex really is," Clark said, this time his voice coming back to normal.

"Me, too," Chloe said and left the apartment.

* * *

She would've never thought her life would go like this. But it was usually unpredictable and surprising.

It was usually turning out even better than one expected.

She was now living in Metropolis with Lex in his penthouse.

She was a reporter for the Daily Planet.

And she was getting married.

The moment she'd walked out on Clark and Lana seemed to be the turning point. Her life had changed drastically from there, but only for the better. And she never regretted her decision.

Everyone had thought that she and Lex had just been having a brief affair that would end with one of them getting hurt, of course, Chloe in that case.

They'd been so wrong.

It'd been two years now and Chloe couldn't be more happier. It'd turned out for the best.

Sometimes in life you had to let go of the people that didn't deserve you. Sometimes it hurt. But it was also freeing. It opened up the door for a better, much brighter future.

"What are you doing?" Lex asked when he came back home from work and found her just standing by the window, looking through it.

They usually finished working at the same time, but today Chloe had got out earlier to tie the last knots for the wedding. Lex was happy that she'd managed to find a new friend, Catherine, that was working in the Planet as well. At least she was honest with Chloe and she genuinely cared about his fiancée, also she was never jealous of her. On the contrary, she was happy that Chloe was happy, therefore, having all the qualities of a good friend.

"Just thinking about how it all came together. How we came together. I am so happy I was brave enough to do what I did," Chloe answered Lex.

"Well, it was all fresh between us, so the hormones and giddiness… oh, and the sex did its job," Lex chuckled into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Of course," Chloe giggled, teasing him, "one time with Lex Luthor and I was all his. Your cock must be magical."

"Hey, I through it's not only about sex."

"It's not," she assured him, turning in his arms, so she could look at him. "It's about _you, _about _everything_ you give me."

"I'm glad to hear that. You certainly boosted my confidence, miss Sullivan."

"Soon Mrs. Luthor," Chloe beamed at him and kissed him.

Lex realized he hadn't lost the day of the election, on the contrary, he'd won something much more important.

**The End**


End file.
